Goldilocks and the Three Scares
by mrseisen
Summary: A dark twist on the well loved fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

Goldilocks and The Three Scares

Goldilocks awoke to the sound of plates smashing downstairs. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. No visible signs of bruising, no hair cut, just plain, gaunt, skeletal Goldilocks looking back at herself.

She turned and went to put on her dressing gown, when she heard her mother scream and a pounding of footsteps. She gasped and ran to the space underneath her bed, she hurried under the bed and quickly removed floorboards.

Her heart was ponding as she put the last floorboard in place behind her. She heard the closet door shut and knew her father would be coming near, getting angrier every second. He looked under the bed, but to no avail. "Where is that girl?" he shouted. '_He never calls me by my name_' she thought '_he never calls mum his wife either_.'

He walked out the room and down the stairs. Goldilocks heard her mother pleading with her father, closely followed by her screeching and screaming in pain. '_He'd have done that to me if he'd found me_' she thought, and she automatically touched her abdomen to comfort the pain she was remembering.

Goldilocks dressed as quickly and quietly as she could. All she could find was a tutu-like, purple skirt, a pink t-shirt with a heart on it and a pair of white, fluffy ugg boots. Not the best outfit to wear when trying to escape your abusive father.

She tiptoed the window of the bathroom the was joined to her room because that window had a drain pipe attached to it. She opened the window and climbed onto the sill. She then reached across towards the drain pipe and grabbed hold. She tried to keep control of her grip, but she ended up sliding most of the way down.

She looked around the back garden, she could go around to the front of the house - and risk being seen, or go for a walk in the woods at the back of the garden.

She walked towards the path leading into the woods, when the back door opened with a crash against the wall. Her mother ran out of the house screaming, her ripped, open shirt billowing behind her like a macabre cape covered in blood and dirt. Her face showed no signs of the loving mother the young Goldilocks was used to. She had a huge, swollen left eye. Her bare legs, protruding from her skirt were red, scratched and bruised. It was a wonder she could walk, never mind run at full speed from a man who wanted kill you.

She ran past the bush that Goldilocks was now hiding in. Goldilocks started at the roar that came from within the house. Her father, face red with rage, ran out of the back door. He ran slower than her mum, as he was unbuckling his belt. "Get back here woman!" he roared. "Don't you dare run away from me!"

Goldilocks mother didn't here him, or pretended not to. She carried on running, and was disappearing out of sight when her husband was just entering the woods.

Goldilocks now changed her mind about the walk in the woods and instead made her way to the front of the house. She wandered the streets until it was turning dark. But by now, she had walked a few miles from her house and hunger pains had started crippling her stomach.

Goldilocks sat on the curb. She watched the well light windows of the house opposite. The front room had a female silhouette cleaning the room. The top right window had the silhouette of a girl dancing. And the top left had two silhouettes, a man and a boy, who seemed to be making a model.

She watched for what seemed hours, until a black car pulled up in front of her, blocking her view of the perfect house. The back door of the car on the opposite side to Goldilocks opened and a tall, lanky man emerged from the car, a dark twist on the clowns coming out of the taxi gag Goldilocks had seen on TV.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out so late on your own?" he asked. His accent wasn't from around there, possibly London or Kent.

Goldilocks looked puzzled, _How could she be called beautiful? _Her hair was matted and unwashed, her stick like arms were bruised and cut. Her outfit was un-coordinated and very childish. She hadn't cleaned her face or teeth that morning. Her gaunt face was a mere shadow of what Goldilocks at age ten should look.

"Are you not going to answer me?" he asked. He tried to make his voice nice and soothing, but it sounded menacing and devilish to Goldilocks. "I think I'll need you," he said into the car.

The driver's door opened and out came a fairly tall, stocky man. Then the back door nearest Goldilocks opened and out came a small, bald man. They all came near Goldilocks and she tried to get up to run, but as she rose the stocky man picked her up and carried her to the back of the car. The tall man opened the trunk and Goldilocks was thrown inside. All the time, Goldilocks was screaming. The family in the house opposite, however, didn't hear her as they had all sat down and were immersed in deep conversation.

"Have a nice trip" said the tall man, and he closed the lid.

Goldilocks continued to scream, but as she heard the engine start, she stopped. There was no point in carrying on, and there was little oxygen in the trunk. Why waste it on screaming? Also the fumes coming from the engine were making Goldilocks drowsy, and she started to fall into a noxious sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Goldilocks and the Three Scares

Goldilocks awoke when the lid of the trunk opened. The tall man looked inside "Aww, the poor girls been asleep," he said. "Pick her up Tiny," he ordered and then walked away. Tiny, the small bald man picked Goldilocks up and carried her towards a house.

Through blurred eyes, Goldilocks saw a black, bow shaped building. There were no other buildings around.

When they were inside the building, Tiny dropped her onto the floor. It wasn't much of a drop as he was only three foot tall.

In the brightly lit room, Goldilocks got a good view of her three captors. Tiny, was of course small. He had no hair apart from the thin line going behind his ears. He had small brown eyes, bulbous nose and wrinkled mouth. The stocky man had a mass of bright orange curls growing into a mullet. He had green eyes and a flushed face. The tall, lanky man, looked as different again. He had long, black, greasy hair up to his shoulders. He had steel grey eyes and a hooked nose, a thin, white scar darted across his upper lip. They all wore black clothing of some sort with a red cross on their left arm.

There was also a red cross on the wall with the words '_Three Scares_' written across it. Also in the room was a small kitchen and a table, a sofa and TV. There were three doors leading off into other rooms.

The tall lanky man whispered to the stocky man who replied, "Yes, Trent," and went off into the kitchen.

Goldilocks got up off the floor and Trent noticed that she looked skeletal. "Oh my dear! You looked starved, please come and sit down whilst Tubbs cooks up something." He gently put his hands on her shoulders and guided her into the kitchen. She had been sat down for five minutes, when Tubbs placed a plate in front of her. It was curry, with rice and chicken.

Not being the impolite type of person, Goldilocks ate some. With every bite she pulled a face, Trent watched her a pulled the plate away. "Cook something else Tubbs, our guest appears not to like this."

Tiny ate the remainder of the curry and within a few minutes of his last, wolfish bite of chicken, Goldilocks was presented with a plate of chips and kebab meat. Goldilocks turned a nice shade of green at the site of the greasy mass of meat.

"Tiny, eat it. Tubbs, cook something a small girl would eat," Trent barked.

"Porridge?" asked Tubbs, he had a broad Scottish accent.

"Yes, but don't forget the special ingredient," replied Trent. "It makes it extra tasty," he said to Goldilocks with a wide grin showing disgusting, unclean teeth rivaling the greyness of his eyes.

In three minutes, the decrepit microwave ejaculated a half hearted ping. Goldilocks was presented with a bowl of porridge and jam.

Goldilocks ate the whole thing up in a minute. "My, you _were_ hungry," said Trent. With a sinister smile he added, "Are you feeling tired at all?"

Goldilocks nodded as her reply. "Well come and sit down in our _special_ room," said Trent.

Goldilocks wearily dragged herself up out of the chair and followed Tubbs, Trent and Tiny into one of the other room. '_Why am I leaving one chair to sit into another_?' she thought.

In the other room there was a variety of different chairs. Arm chairs, meditation chairs, folding chair, desk chairs and other types of chairs that seemed foreign to Goldilocks.

"Sit in this chair," Trent gestured to a chair surrounded by metal wires and locks on the arm rests. As Goldilocks was far too tired to argue, she sat down in the chair.

"This is too easy," whispered Tiny to Tubbs, who both started sniggering.

As she sat in the chair, Goldilocks felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. A few minutes later she drowned in a deep sleep. "I love tranquilizers, what a genius they were to invent these," said Trent in an awe spiked voice. "Were they horse or human?" he asked Tubbs.

"Horse, not a lethal dosage though."

"If it's not lethal what's the point of this then? If she's still alive, we'll be able to see the look of terror on face," Trent shouted, he had an evil grin smeared across his face.

Tiny carried Goldilocks carried her into the bedroom. There was a big antique four post bed right near the door. They all walked past it towards a plain, table looking bed. "Put her on the embalmer," said Trent. "We'll have to prepare old Tortular here. My, it seems only yesterday we ripped a small boy limb from limb on the old girl" As he spoke he ran he fingers along the end of the strange looking bed.

Tiny brought in four thin ropes, he lay them on the bed and started winding them around the foot of the bed. Tubbs took two of the ropes and started winding them around the head of the bed.

Trent picked up Goldilocks and carried her to the bed. His thin frame seemed unable to carry an object as light small girl and he dropped her onto the bed with an audible sigh of relief. They tied the four ropes around her wrists and ankles. Here ugg boots were thrown to the other side of the room.

When she was securely attached, Tubbs and Tiny sat to the right of the bed on the embalmer and Trent sat on a stool to the left, next to the head of the bed. He began to slowly turn a handle attached to the device. The ropes wound around the head and foot of the bed, slowly stretching Goldilocks' arms and legs. Then Trent gave a sudden lurch and the ropes pulled so fast that there was a distinct snapping noise coming from Goldilocks' left arm.

This was enough to rouse Goldilocks from her drugged stupor and she screamed in pain. She tried to rise up off the bed, but as she was tied to it, all she could do was pull the ropes and cause more pain than was bearable. Goldilocks continued screaming and writhing around, until finally Tubbs smashed a wooden pole over her head.

"Tubbs, you fool!" screamed Trent. "Didn't you enjoy that? Enjoy the pure terror across that girls face? You are a pathetic excuse for a scare." He sneered at Tubbs when he said th last comment.

During Trent and Tubbs' shouting match, Tiny had started cutting the arms of Goldilocks. He carved words like 'whore', 'bitch' and 'slut'. Across her stomach he wrote 'murdered'. It was his trade mark. No one would ever know why, but he had it on his own stomach. His father had done similar things to him as a child as Tiny did to the small children they found. Tiny's father had tried to kill him, and that's why he was put into care and met Trent and Tubbs.

"We have no need for her now. Tiny! Will you stop trying to bleed everyone to death? Carry her to the car, I'm tired,"Trent walked out of the room like a typical drama queen, with a hand on his head and sighing.

Tiny undid the ropes tying Goldilocks to the bed and carried her outside. The trunk was already open when he got to the car. As he lowered her inside, her arm made another audible snapping noise and seemed to fall out of the socket.

The three men drove back to the place where they had picked Goldilocks up. By now it was three in the morning and no one was awake. "She'll be dead by the time someone finds her," said Trent. "Leave her on the curb Tiny."

They drove off, leaving Goldilocks lying on the floor, mimicking the same position her mother was lying in on the Wood floor.


End file.
